herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Tsurgi
Jeremy Tsurgi is the tritagonist in Digimon Fusion. His partner digimons is Ballistamon and Deputymon. He is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince in the English Version. Appearance Jeremy is a tall teenage boy with lightly tanned skin, spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a forest green button-up shirt with two pockets on the chest and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows over a light blue T-shirt. He also wears light brown cargo pants held up by a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and dark green saddle shoes. After returning from the Digital World, Jeremy changes into a pale yellow collared shirt with short sleeves, a dark green tie, light grey pants, and light brown shoes. One year later, he wears a light cream button-up shirt with a green collar, breast pocket and trimmings with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows. He also wears light blue jeans with two big pockets, white and brown saddle shoes, and a red bolo tie set with a turquoise jewel slider set in a golden frame. Personality He calls himself "Mikey's eternal rival." He is afraid of heights, but is a capable leader and leads Fusion Fighters when Mikey is incapacitated. Jeremy has a severe crush on Nene Amano, which can sometimes lead him to make a fool of himself. He seems to have a special bond with the red Pickmon, and in battle, Jeremy often uses the Rare Star Sword. He seems to constantly agree with Angie about Mikey's rash behavior and crazy decisions. Digimon Fusion Season 1 During their travels, they meet many friendly Digimon who join their cause. They also encounter the rival group Blue Flare. They face the evil minions of the Bagra Army as well as Team Midnight. They allow Midnight's former general Nene and her Digimon friends, which consist of Sparrowmon, Monimon and the Monitamons, to join their group after SkullKnightmon casts her aside once she outlives her usefulness to him. Season 3 After MegaDarknessBagramon's defeat, Jeremy moved to another town. Mikey tried to hide the existence of DigiQuartz from him and Angie in order to protect them, but Mikey tells Jeremy after being attacked by SuperStarmon. Upon learning about the Digimon hunt, Jeremy bursts into Mikey's room, asking Mikey where he can find the Old Clock Shop Man so he can get a Fusion Loader and join the hunt. In the fight against Quartzmon, Jeremy receives a cerulean Fusion Loader, and owns Ballistamon and Deputymon as partners. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Derek Stephen Prince also voices Shino Aburame from Naruto series, Uryū Ishida from Bleach, DemiDevimon, Digitamamon, Piedmon from Digimon Adventure, Veemon, Ken Ichijoji from Digimon Adventure 02, Impmon from Digimon Tamers and Grumblemon from Digimon Frontier. Gallery Mikey & His Friends.jpg 6-06_Jeremy_Tsurgi_and_Rare_Star_Sword.png Mikey, Angie and Jeremy with Dust Zone Residents.png Jermry and Angie.jpg Digimon-fusion-episode-5.jpg Angie, Cutemon and Jerm.jpg 19b.png 7c9684bebca2eb81e8ab46b8b5a547ce.jpg Fusion_Loader_(Jeremy)_t.png Knightmon and PawnChessmon bow to Mikey.jpg External links *http://digimon-fusion.wikia.com/wiki/Jeremy_Tsurgi Category:Digimon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius